Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors and projector systems which are capable of calculating distances between the projectors and a projection surface on which the projectors project an image.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional projection system is equipped with two apparatuses, that is, a projector including a projection unit to project an image, and a camera including an imaging unit to image the image that is projected on a projection surface by the projector. Alternatively, a conventional projection system is such that a projection unit and an imaging unit are disposed at separate positions on the inside of one projector. These units respectively perform projecting and imaging operations, through use of respective different lenses. Then, each of such conventional projector systems operates as follows: An image projected on the projection surface by the projection unit is imaged by the imaging unit. From the imaged data, distance information on a distance between the projector and the projection surface is acquired.